Grandma's in the Park/Hibbing Park Hotel
Grandma’s in the Park Bar and Grill is an Italian cuisine restaurant located at 1402 East Howard Street in Hibbing, Minnesota.1 Jeno Palucci is the current Grandma’s in the Park Bar and Grill and the Hibbing Park Hotel owner. Due to the combination of the Hibbing Park Hotel and the restaurant, Grandma’s in the Park Bar in Grill is not a part of the Grandma’s chain, although they offer similar dishes.2 According to a survey, 77% of people who ate at Grandma’s in the Park Bar and Grill enjoyed it.3 An entrée at this restaurant, on average, is anywhere from $10 - $15.4 They serve anything from pastas and steaks to sandwiches and salads. They also offer some nightly specials. *Monday – Cajun Chicken Fettuccini *Tuesday – Tetrazzini *Wednesday – Chef’s Choice *Thursday – Chef’s Choice *Friday – Fish Fry *Saturday – Prime Rib *Sunday – Chef’s Choice5 Grandma’s in the Park Bar and Grill also offers a Happy Hour every day from 3 P.M. to 6 P.M.6 The most popular items on the menu, however are Garlic Steak, Chicken Tetrazzini and Steak Cheese French.7 Grandma’s in the Park Bar and Grill opens at 7:00 A.M. and closes around 11 P.M. on weekdays and 1 A.M. on weekends. They serve anywhere from 100 to 300 guests a day. The number of customers varies on what day of the week and what season it is. The busiest time of day for them is dinnertime. They have a casual atmosphere in both Grandma’s in the Park Bar and Grill dining room and the Hibbing Park Hotel. The main part of the restaurant, which is separate from the dining room, has a sports bar look.8 Grandma’s in the Park Hotel and Suites has 120 rooms for guests. They also have a number of suites. Grandma’s in the Park Hotel and Suites also has an indoor pool, a sauna, a hot tub and an exercise room.9 Standard sleeping rooms are $55.00 a night. Discounts are offered for AAA and AARP members.10 Grandma’s in the Park and the Hibbing Park Hotel also offer wedding services. They have a wedding package for the bride and the groom which includes a one night’s stay free of charge for the bride and groom, champagne and chocolates in the room, breakfast in bed in the morning,  champagne for the head table,  laundry service , a dance floor , a party bar , and a complimentary gift opening room.11 Along with wedding services, the Hibbing Park Hotel also hosts anniversaries, birthdays, funerals, team hospitality events, retirement parties, and business meetings. Grandma’s in the Park Bar and Grill also caters these and other events outside the hotel.12 The Hibbing Park Hotel has a number of ways to be contacted. They can be reached through phone at 218-262-3481 or 1-800-262-3481. They can be contacted via fax at 218-262-1906. The Hibbing Park Hotel can also be reached through e-mail at Hibbpark@mchsi.com. To reach the catering services, you can contact them through phone by dialing 1-800-262-3481.13 __________________________________________________________________________________________ 1 Google Maps (2010). 12/9/10 “Grandma’s IN THE Park Bar and Grill – Google Maps.” 2 Interview with Brita Moberg, Food and Beverage Manager at Grandma's in the Park Bar and Grill, conducted on 12/15/10. 3 Urbanspoon (2010). 12/9/10 “Grandma’s in the Park Bar – Hibbing / Urbanspoon.” 4 Urbanspoon “Grandma’s in the Park Bar – Hibbing / Urbanspoon.” 5 Hibbing Park Hotel (2000). 12/9/10 “Hibbing Park Hotel.” 6 Hibbing Park Hotel (2000). 12/9/10 “Hibbing Park Hotel.” 7 Interview with Brita Moberg. 8 Interview with Brita Moberg. 9 Hibbing Park Hotel (2000). 12/9/10 “Hibbing Park Hotel.” 10 Interview with Brita Moberg. 11 Hibbing Park Hotel (2000). 12/9/10 “Hibbing Park Hotel.” 12 Interview with Brita Moberg. 13 Hibbing Park Hotel (2000). 12/9/10 “Hibbing Park Hotel.” Category:Businesses